I Promise
by Mizy
Summary: Luna, a new 14-year old pokemon trainer, sets out to travel the world and find her missing brother. what adventures will unfold for her? Will she ever find him? Will new friends possibly be something more? Basically it's HeartGold/SoulSilver, only with my Oc and a few changes to the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Luna awoke in her bed to the sound of loud beeping in her ears. She sighed as she sat up, and sleepily looked at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. Had she really set it that early? The Poochyena lying at her feet whined in protest. Luna ran a hand through her curly brown hair as she turned off the screaming clock.

Climbing out of bed, she walked to the calendar hanging on her wall. Why had she woken early again? Her eyes searched the paper until she found today's date. When they did, she groaned. Written in her tiny, messy handwriting said: _leave for him._ She remembered that she had decided that today was the day she searched for her missing brother.

Eight years ago, her older brother left home to become a Pokémon master. While he was away, Luna and her mother had moved to New Bark Town in the Johto Region. He would send them a letter every week, and he even visited twice, but then he mysteriously disappeared. Their mother became sullen, and always worried about Luna. As for Luna herself, she became secluded, avoiding other people. Only Poochyena and the other Pokémon were her friends.

She brushed her long hair as best she could, her side-bangs naturally falling into place over her brown eye. Her red eye shone brightly at her Pokémon. Poochyena yawned as he assisted her in cleaning the messy room. _"Today is the day, isn't it?" _he asked. Luna nodded. "I'm afraid we'll have to tell her…." She replied. They groaned simultaneously as they imagined the reaction they'd get. No doubt they would be forbidden from leaving.

Luna opened the door and bounded down the stairs after Poochyena. Her mother was sipping some coffee at the kitchen table. She looked up when the pair came down.

"Oh, Luna, your Pokégear has come back from the shop!" she said cheerfully as she returned the tiny device to her daughter. "Mother-" Luna started, but was interrupted. "Oh, by the way, our acquaintance, Professor Elm, asked to see you. So go take care of that first, okay, Honey?"

Luna sighed. There was no getting to her right now. She was cheerful, which meant something was up. _"Let's get over to the Professor's house. We can talk to her later."_ Said Poochyena. Luna nodded at them both, then headed next door to her neighbor's laboratory.

"I really want to leave as soon as possible…." Muttered Luna as she closed the door. _"Yes, that would be nice…."_ Poochyena agreed.

As they started towards the Lab, a young Marill ran up and bumped into Luna. _"Oh! Sorry Luna! Ethan and I were just playing tag!"_ exclaimed the round Pokémon. Luna smiled at her. "That's okay, it was an accident!" she said.

"Oh! There you are Marill! Hello Luna, Poochyena." A boy exclaimed as he ran up to the group. It was Ethan, Marill's trainer. Despite living next to him for six years, Luna didn't really know him that well. He was a nice boy though, and seemed to think they were friends.

Luna smiled at him as she walked past into the lab. Walking to the back, she located the professor talking to a man she didn't recognize. He was an old man, with light grey hair that may have been a lovely chestnut, once upon a time. The two men turned to her as she entered.

"Hello Luna! See, professor, this is the girl I told you about!" exclaimed Professor Elm. "Luna, this is Professor Oak, from the Kanto Region! Professor Oak, this is Luna, and her Poochyena." He introduced the two strangers. They shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Luna said shyly. _"He smells very nice. Almost like a Pokémon."_ Said Poochyena, smiling. Luna gave him a look.

Professor Oak shook Luna's hand, and rubbed Poochyena's head. "It's nice to meet you too."

Professor Elm cleared his throat as he turned to Luna. "We've called you here to ask a favor of you. You see, this is a Pokédex," he started, handing Luna a small, flat device. "It records information on any Pokémon you see. Try it. Just hold it up to Poochyena."

Luna obeyed, and started when the tiny device started to speak. "Poochyena, the bite Pokémon. It chases its prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it turns tail if the prey strikes back." Poochyena growled at it. _"What is that thing?!"_ He cried nervously. "Hush, Poochyena, Its okay." Comforted Luna. She started to hand it back to the professor, but he wouldn't take it.

"Oh no, Luna. That Pokédex belongs to you now. See, we were hoping you would fill it for us, by going on an adventure all over the region!" Luna thought for a moment. "So…we'd get to leave the town?" she asked. An idea was forming in her head.

"Of course, we'll have to tell your mother…" the Professor trailed off. "Let me talk to her. It's been awhile since I last saw her anyway. Your mother and I go way back." Smiled Professor Oak. Luna stared at him. How come her mother had never mentioned him? She continued to stare at him as he exited the building.

"Now, normally, we would allow you to choose a Pokémon to start your journey with, however, it seems as if you already have your partner." Said Professor Elm, gesturing to Poochyena. Poochyena nodded slightly. _"That's right. You are mine, and I am yours. We are partners forever."_ He said. Luna scratched his ears.

"If that's the case, then I'll go talk to mother…Thank you professor!" Luna called as she hurried out of the building, Poochyena at her heels.

"Excuse me professor, Mother! I'm home, and I have something to tell you." called Luna as she squeezed past Professor Oak into her house. The old man chuckled as he began to walk back to the lab. "Just like her brother…." He murmured.

Luna's mother was sitting at the table still, her head in her hands. She looked tired, more stressed than that morning. Luna sat across from her, and Poochyena sat at her feet.

"So I guess the professor told you, huh?" she said quietly. Her mother only nodded. "Please let me go. I want to see the world, and…" she paused for a few seconds. "…I want to find him." Her mother looked up into her daughter's visible eye. "Luna, it's been eight years. You were only four when he left. There's no way you'll be able to find him…" she said quietly. "Mother, please. I know he's still out there. I want to find him. I'll bring him home, I promise."

Her mother sighed deeply. "There's no stopping you anyway, is there?" she asked with a sad smile on her face. Luna nodded. "I was also hoping to leave as soon as possible." She stated, standing up. Poochyena rose with her.

Luna's mother smiled. "That's why I already packed your bag. Go on upstairs, it's on your bed."

Luna hugged her mother and ran up the stairs. Poochyena licked her hand and she rubbed his ears. "Promise you'll take care of her?" she asked the Pokémon quietly. He nodded. _"With my life."_ He said, although she didn't understand him.

A few minutes later, Luna ran back down the stairs, her shoulder bag slung over her arm. She held a dusty Pokéball. "Poochyena, do you want to walk or ride in here?" she asked him. He growled. _"You know perfectly well I hate that thing!"_ he replied. She shrugged. "Okay, just thought I'd ask…"

She turned to her mother and hugged her warmly. "I promise I'll call. And I will bring him home." Her mother smiled. "I know you will. Be safe, and work hard to complete that Pokédex!"

Luna ran outside, pat the lab, to the edge of town with Poochyena at her heels. "Well, this is it. Let's go!" she cried as they ran down the path together.

Meanwhile, A red-haired boy, roughly the same age ran out of the lab with a Pokéball in his hand. "Finally! I've got my own Pokémon!" He ran down the same path while cries of "Stop! Thief!" could be heard from the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Luna hummed quietly a she walked through the streets of Cherrygrove City. She'd been there a few times with her mother, so it was easy to find her way through. Poochyena sniffed the new scents at her heels. He stopped when her Pokégear rang.

"Hello?" she answered, hoping it wasn't her mother. She had a feeling she'd be receiving a lot of calls from that woman. "O-oh Luna! It's terrible you must return to the lab immediately!" It was Professor Elm. "Professor? What's happening?" she called into the device. But there was no reply, just a click and a low beeping sound.

_"What was that all about?"_ asked Poochyena. "I don't know, but we'd better hurry back!" replied Luna, and the pair took off running in the direction they had just come from.

They just reached the edge of town when Luna crashed into another person. She fell backwards from the collision. "Hey, watch it!" A voice yelled. She looked up, annoyed.

He was a tall boy, maybe almost as tall as her. He had short red hair and an unpleasant expression on his face. He glared down at her. Poochyena growled at him.

Smirking, he held up a Pokéball. "So, you have a Pokémon. Wanna battle?" Luna stood up. "I'm in a hurry." She said quietly, and started to brush past him. "What? Too chicken?" he taunted. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Poochyena. _"Let's take him down!"_ The Pokémon yipped excitedly. She smirked.

"Let's go."

The boy sent out a Totodile. He stood calmly as he awaited orders. _"Stolen… battle? …where are?" _she heard him say. Since she didn't know him, she couldn't hear everything, only parts. Unlike Poochyena, to whom she was very close to and could hear every word.

_"Let's do this!"_ growled Poochyena as he jumped forward. "Okay, I'll start. Poochyena! Use tackle!" Luna started. She almost felt sorry for her opponent. He hadn't expected her to start off so suddenly, so the Totodile got hit full in the face.

"Grr… Totodile! Use your scratch attack!" The Pokémon quickly recovered and scratched Poochyena across the face. He growled in response. Luna gritted her teeth, but before she could react, the boy had Totodile use scratch again. This time, Poochyena was sent flying a few feet back. But he still got up, to Luna's relief.

"Let's get serious now. Poochyena, use tackle, once more!" Charging at full speed, the small grey Pokémon ran and slammed into his opponent, knocking him back several feet. The Totodile fainted, while Poochyena stood strong.

The boy glared as he returned Totodile to his Pokéball. He shoved past Luna as he walked away, dropping something in the process. Luna picked it up. It was his trainer card. He had glared when his photo was taken, his dark eyes gleaming at the photographer. He quickly ran back as Luna looked to see what his name was.

"Hey! That's mine!" he shouted as he snatched it out of her hands. She rolled her eyes. "No need to be so grabby, Silver…" she muttered. "Oh no, you saw my name!" he cried as he took off running. Luna just rolled her eyes again and continued on to the lab.

Luna and Poochyena rushed into the large building. There were several police officers standing around, as though it were a crime scene. Luna noticed the professor in the back and started to head towards him, when she was stopped by an officer.

"So! You are the Pokémon thief! Police rule number one: The thief will always return to the crime scene!" Luna started to protest when Ethan came running up.

"Hey, she's not the thief! No way would Luna ever steal Pokémon!" Luna looked at him, surprised. He stood up for her? They weren't even really friends. Luna always tried to avoid the over-excited boy.

"Ah, Officer! It's true, Luna did not steal the Pokémon from the lab." The professor hurriedly rushed over. The Officer grumbled in response. "Well, then who did?" he asked.

"I noticed a red haired guy standing in front of the window earlier." Ethan piped up. Luna looked at him quizzically. "I battled a red haired trainer on my way back here! He had a Totodile with him, and his name was Silver." "That's the Pokémon that was stolen." Said professor Elm. The officer wrote everything down as the professor led Luna away.

"Say, Luna, how did it feel to battle with Poochyena?" He asked. Luna looked down at her Pokémon, who had been following them. _"I liked it. It was a rather interesting experience." _He said. "I think we both liked it. It felt good to have a Pokémon battle." She told him. He nodded.

"You see, Luna, there are these places in several cities called Pokémon Gyms. Each Gym has a leader, who can be challenged by a Pokémon trainer. If the trainer wins, he or she will get a badge, and be able to move to the next Gym. After collecting all eight badges, they will proceed to the Elite Four, who are the strongest trainers in the region, aside from the Champion, of course."

Luna nodded through all this. She had heard someone tell her these things, a long time ago, but she couldn't remember who. "I think that is exactly what I'll do. I'll go and I'll beat all those Gym Leaders!" she said happily. Poochyena barked with her. Professor Elm smiled. "Well, then Luna, I wish you good – hey, where'd she go?"

Luna and Poochyena had taken off running out of the lab towards the edge of town. The adrenaline coursed through their veins. Luna wanted to leave as soon as possible, and Poochyena was just excited about running. Finally, it seemed, their adventure was beginning. (Again)

**A/N: Hello again! Just a warning, This story may not follow the game exactly. I mean, what fanfiction does? Some things, like how the characters talk/act, may be different. Also, This story is most likely to be updated slower, because my Kurishitsuji fanfic is my top priority. However, I will try to work hard to update this as quickly as possible! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick warning: This chapter does skip a bit between Cherrygrove city and Violet City. Sorry if you were hoping for an epic battle between Luna and Falkner, but I'm not exactly the best with battle scenes yet... (^-^') and to malory79080: Well, you'll just have to keep reading and find out! ;)**

Ch. 3

Luna walked out of the Violet City Gym, smiling at her new badge. She held it up to the sky, and it gleamed as the sunset's rays hit it. Poochyena smiled at the sight, weary from his battle.

As she put the badge away, Luna's fingers brushed over the Pokéball at her belt. It contained the Pidgey she had caught on her way to the Gym. She smiled at the memory.

Luna and Poochyena had been walking through the trees when he suddenly stopped. _"Luna, we're being followed by another Pokémon." _He growled. Luna nodded. "Ok, where is it?" she asked lowly. He nodded to a tiny tree a few feet to her left.

"Poochyena use tackle on that tree!" Luna suddenly yelled. He obeyed, and slammed his body into the tree, causing it to shake greatly. A small Pidgey fell out, much to it's surprise. It started to fly away, but Poochyena pinned it down, placing his two front paws on it's wings. Luna walked over and peered down at it.

_"Why did you follow us?" _Growled Poochyena. All Luna could hear was. _"…Interesting…strong…scared…"_ "What did he say? I only heard parts of it." She asked Poochyena. _"He said that he thought we were interesting and strong, so he followed us. Now he's scared because he's not very strong." _He said, looking up at her.

He saw something flash in her ruby eye, which meant she had an Idea. He was correct.

"Pidgey, would you like to come with us and become strong?" she asked kindly. The tiny bird stared back at her with wide eyes. _"...Come with…?" _She heard. She nodded. "Poochyena and I will help you become stronger, and you'll get to travel everywhere with us! Poochyena nodded in agreement.

_"It would be nice to have a companion, other than Luna." _He said, releasing Pidgey from his grasp.

The Pidgey had considered it for a moment, then finally nodded. Luna then caught him officially, throwing a Pokéball in the air and watching as it sucked in Pidgey, then beeped a bit before clicking, sealing the deal.

They trained with Pidgey all along their way to Violet city. Like he said, he wasn't exactly the strongest, but he was pretty decent after some practice. Without his help, Luna might not have won against Falkner, the Gym Leader.

Snapping out of her memories, Luna and Poochyena headed back towards the Pokémon Center, where they would be staying for the night.

But as they walked past a small cliff, Poochyena stopped. His ears twisted, as though he were listening for something. Luna stopped too, a few feet ahead of him. "What is it Poochyena?" she asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud shout coming from the top of the cliff. Next thing Luna knew, a large bicycle was coming straight for her head! It hit her, but just barely. However, it was enough to cause her falling backwards. As she hit the ground there was a sharp pain in the back of her head, and she blacked out.

But not before she saw a boy running towards her with Poochyena.

When Luna regained consciousness, she didn't open her eyes right away. Instead, she used her other senses to tell her where she was.

The sweet smell of stew floated by her nose, meaning she probably wasn't in the Pokémon Center. It was also very quiet, aside from someone bustling around, opening and closing cabinets, muttering to himself about this and that. She was lying down, a couch probably. Something heavy lay across her lap, most likely Poochyena. She finally opened her eyes.

She was, in fact, lying on a couch, and Poochyena was on her lap, dozing peacefully. She was in someone's house. It wasn't too large, but not very small either. She tried to sit up, but her head pounded, protesting against the action. So she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning it back on the pillow beneath it.

"Oh, you are awake." Said a young male voice. She opened her eyes to see a pair of large, icy blue ones inches from her face. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry…" the boy said as he backed away, sitting in a chair across from the couch. He had messy black hair that looked as though it had never seen a hairbrush. His entire body rivaled that of a stick, and his arms looked as though they could be easily snapped in two.

"Why am I here?" asked Luna. The last thing she remembered was walking toward the Pokémon Center and then…. "You hit me with your bike." She accused, pointing a finger at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I know I shouldn't cliff-hop, but it's so fun and there usually aren't any people around there at that time of day. I was shocked when I hit you, I'm really sorry. When I saw that you passed out I freaked out, and your Poochyena kept barking like mad, and so I brought you straight home and-" she cut him off. "You're rambling. Calm down." She said sternly.

He smiled again and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry…I have the tendency to do that." he mumbled as Luna took another look around. "So this is your home?" she asked. "Yeah, It's just me, my dad, and my sisters. My dad works at the Pokémart, so he won't be back until late. But my sisters will be here soon."

As if on cue, the front door burst open and three little girls ran in, each with brown pigtails and large sapphire blue eyes. Their immediate attention was focused on Luna, who stared back at them with her ruby eye.

"Hey big bro, whose this lady?" asked one. "She has a giant bandage around her head!" exclaimed another the third one just stood there and petted Poochyena softly enough to not wake him.

"What? I don't even get a hug first?" asked the boy. They all ran over and practically knocked him over with hugs. "Grey!" they all exclaimed simultaneously. Then they ran upstairs to put away their bags.

"So, now you've met the three terrors, Susie, Sally, and Sammy." He sighed. Then he offered his hand. "My name is Grey. What's yours? I didn't get a chance to ask it earlier." "I'm Luna, and this lazy wolf is my partner, Poochyena." She replied, nudging the sleeping Pokémon awake. He grumbled in response, still tired.

Grey laughed. "Well, Luna, I apologize for hitting you with my bike, so I hope we can become friends!" he exclaimed cheerfully. She smiled in response, but doubted it on the inside. After all, humans were devious creatures.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"So, You're traveling around, collecting badges?" asked Samuel, Grey's father. Luna nodded in response, and picked at her food some more.

They were eating dinner, Luna, Grey, the triplets, and their father, who had returned shortly before. Poochyena rested at his feet, a bowl of Pokémon food in front of him, which he gobbled away at.

"Yes… I'm hoping to defeat the gym leaders and challenge the Johto League…" she said quietly. She was fine before, with just Grey, but now there were several people in the same tiny room as her, and it made her uncomfortable.

Poochyena, sensing her discomfort, stopped eating for a moment to nuzzle her leg in reassurance. He quickly returned to eating though.

"Ah, that sounds like quite a journey, for a kid like you. But I do hear many kids are doing it these days. Why Grey even asked if he could someday!" The man laughed. He was a large man, big and muscled, with short red hair. When he laughed, Luna felt as though it shook her entire being. "I told him no, of course. It's too dangerous."

Grey blushed and held his head low. Luna felt sorry for him. She knew what it was like to not be understood by people.

"Dad…I… I wasn't joking…." He mumbled quietly. The room went into a dead silence. Samuel cleared his throat. "Girls, why don't you go upstairs to your room." He rumbled. "Aww! Do we have to?" they whined simultaneously. Luna stepped in. "Why don't you take Poochyena with you. I'm sure he won't mind playing."

This cheered them right up. Poochyena, however, was not pleased. _"What?"_ he exclaimed as one girl lifted him up and carried him away. Luna smiled apologetically at him, before turning back to Grey and his father.

"Now Grey, we've talked about this. You're too young to be going out alone, all over the region-" "But I'm not too young! Look at Luna! She's younger than me, and she's doing it!" Grey protested. Samuel pounded his fist down on the table with a loud bang. Luna winced.

"That is enough! I'll not have you running around, doing such dangerous activities out there! What am I supposed to do if you're miles away, severely injured, and I can't do anything about it?!" Samuel roared.

"But I won't be alone! You know I have Cyndaquil!" Grey threw back. Luna quietly backed away from them. "I'll just…. Go check on Poochyena and the girls…" she murmured to no one as she headed in the direction the triplets went.

Upstairs, she was met with an interesting sight. Poochyena was surrounded by the girls with several bows, hair-ties, stickers, and clips sticking out of his fur. A bright red Bandanna was tied around his neck. _"Help me…." _He whined. Luna chuckled.

"We made him pretty!" One of the triplets exclaimed as Luna came to sit with them. "Yes, but I don't think he likes being pretty…" Luna said quietly. They thought for a moment, then agreed. Carefully, they all began removing the clips and ribbons from the Pokémon.

"You can keep the bandanna though." Another girl said. Poochyena walked to the mirror when everything but the bandanna was removed. _"Not bad… I like it."_ He decided, and made a few poses while the girls giggled.

"Hey lady, will you take big brother Grey with you on your Pokémon journey?" The first girl suddenly piped up. "Susie!" the other two shushed. She looked down sheepishly. "It's just, Papa won't let him go alone. I think if he had a friend, Papa might let him go."

Luna looked at them in surprise. This was unexpected. She didn't really want anyone with her, but they looked at her with large pleading eyes. She sighed. "I suppose I could talk to him…" They squealed happily in response and hugged her tightly. "Wow Luna, you're like the bestest person ever!" They yelled happily.

Shaking them off, Luna stood and headed for the stairs, Poochyena in tow. When she arrived in the kitchen, Grey and Samuel were sitting there glaring at each other. Luna took a deep breath, and shyly walked up to them.

"Samuel, If you don't want Grey to travel alone, he…could go with me…"

Both men stared at her. Samuel sat back in his chair and frowned. "And How do I know I can trust you?" He asked suspiciously. Luna shrugged. "I suppose you can't. But I promise, I won't let anything happen to your son."

There was a long silence. Grey just sat there and stared at Luna. Samuel leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. Luna stood there awkwardly, Poochyena at her feet. Finally, Samuel opened his eyes.

"My son, traveling across the region… is a risk I just can't take." He said finally, standing and leaving the room.

Grey's face fell, and he slumped back in his chair. Luna sighed, partly of relief, partly of pity for Grey. "Well, I suppose I should be going now. Thank you for the food." Luna said quietly and walked out the door.

She headed back to the Pokémon Center, where she was staying the night. Poochyena followed silently at her heels. She went to her room, and slept hardly a wink.

The next morning, she and Poochyena were heading towards the southern outskirts of town, when a voice stopped them. It was Grey. He was waving and running towards her with a bag over his shoulder. He tripped, however, about a few feet from her. He grinned up at her from the ground.

"My dad changed his mind! He said I can go with you on your journey!" He exclaimed. Luna eyed him doubtfully. "It's true!" He protested. She sighed in response.

"Look, I'm sorry. I only said those things because your sisters asked me to. But I don't want anyone with me." she replied. It sounded a bit harsh, but the last thing she wanted was for this kid to tag along with her.

But his face didn't lose its happy grin. Instead, he shrugged. "Ok, I'll just stick with you until the next town. Then we can go our separate ways."

Luna sighed. He obviously wouldn't leave her alone. She reached down and offered her hand to him. He took it, and she helped him up.

"It's a deal."


End file.
